


Secrets in Switzerland

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [29]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles and Mick have a one night stand which results in Mick getting pregnant. What does this mean for Charles' relationship with Pierre?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Mick Schumacher, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Paddock Baby [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Secrets in Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another installment for the paddock baby series! I can only apologise for the mess of this story. It is a Charles/Pierre story where Charles has had an one night stand with Mick which results in him getting pregnant. He hides the fact that he is the father of Mick's baby as the pregnancy goes on. This is entirely unrealistic and I can only apologise. I am the worst when it comes to cheating scenes. This is set in 2021 without covid but with the same revised calendar just for easiness. Whenever Charles and his mum are talking, they are speaking in French likewise with Mick and his mum, they talk in German. I am now going to hide in a dark room and forget that this story exists so for anyone who actually likes this, thank you so much!

Mick bits his lip as he stares down at the pregnancy test in his hand. The positive pregnancy test that had revealed its result not that long ago. Mick slowly slumped down against the door in his bathroom. He shakily ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what to do. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the floor for until there was a knock at the door.

“Honey, are you in there?”

Mick cleared his throat.

“I’ll be right out, mum.”

He quickly glanced in the mirror before he hid the pregnancy test in his pocket then opened the door. His mum smiled at him then frowned.

“You’re looking a bit pale, are you alright?” She asked, worriedly.

Mick nodded.

“I’m fine.” He insisted.

Corinna rubbed a hand down Mick’s arm before she stepped into the bathroom. Mick went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, sighing. He went and sat down on his bed, listening out for his mum. When he was sure that he had left the bathroom to head back down the stairs, he pulled his phone out and looked through the contacts. Once he found the number that he was looking for, he hit the call button. He listened to the dialling tone for a moment until the person on the other end of the phone picked up.

“We need to talk.” He said, firmly.

Meanwhile, Charles had not long returned from a run with Andrea and decided to jump into the shower before he got lunch ready. His phone began to ring once he had finished getting changed after his shower. He gulped when he saw the caller ID and quickly shut the door to his room after looking around to make sure no one could overhear him. He had only just answered the call when he heard:

“We need to talk.” 

Mick waited for an answer and heard a sigh instead.

“Why do we need to talk?” Asked Charles.

“I have some news.” Replied Mick.

Charles was silent as he waited for the German to reply but there was no immediate response.

“Well?”

“I’m pregnant.”

That wasn’t the answer Charles had been expecting. The young Monegasque was frozen as he stood in the middle of his room.

“What?”

Mick was annoyed.

“You heard me, I’m not repeating myself.” He insisted, impatiently.

Charles shook his head.

“How could this have happened?” He muttered.

Mick scoffed.

“You really want all the details? We had sex and you didn’t use protection, that’s what’s happened.” He responded.

“What are you going to do?” Asked Charles, softly.

Mick sighed.

“I don’t know, if I decide to keep the baby it means I can’t race. I just thought I would call and tell you since you’re the father.” 

“It’s definitely me?” Asked Charles, nervously.

“Yes, I’ve not been with anyone else recently.” Replied Mick, gently.

Charles nodded even though he knew that Mick couldn’t see him.

“Can you come here?” Asked Mick.

Charles’ eyes widened.

“Sorry?”

“I think we need to discuss this.” Responded Mick.

Charles sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Mick, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said, regretfully.

“I know but I think we need to speak about this in person and if I decide to keep the baby, I need to let the team know as soon as possible. We can’t delay this.” Said Mick.

“Alright, I’ll book a flight and get back to you.” Said Charles.

“Thank you.” Murmured Mick.

“I’ll see you soon, probably.” Said Charles.

“Yeah, see you soon.”

They exchanged goodbyes before the call ended. Charles wanted to bash his head against the wall but that would only cause attention then his neighbours would ask questions. He definitely wasn’t prepared for a voice calling his name from another room in the apartment. He left his bedroom and made his way towards the voice.

“There you are.”

Charles looked up and found Pierre smiling at him.

“What were you doing?” Asked Pierre.

“I was just getting changed, I’m not long out of the shower.” Answered Charles.

Pierre nodded. 

“I’m going to get started on lunch, is that alright?” He asked.

Charles nodded and let Pierre kiss him gently. The Frenchman pulled away and smiled at Charles before he headed towards the kitchen. Charles closed his eyes, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. 

A couple of days later, Charles found himself flying to Switzerland. He tried to be careful about his flight as he didn’t want anyone to catch him otherwise questions would be asked. He hadn’t told Pierre where he was going, just that he was going to be away for a day or two. 

Eventually, Charles found himself standing outside Mick’s house. When he had informed Mick about his flight, the German had insisted that he needed to get a taxi to his house. Charles wasn’t entirely impressed but he knew that Mick couldn’t be seen near the airport so he hired a taxi. Mick smiled at Charles when he opened the door and let the Monegasque step into the house.

“How are you?” Asked Charles.

Mick shrugged.

“Morning sickness is a pain.” He admitted.

Charles nodded.

“Come on, let’s go and sit down.” Suggested Mick.

Charles followed Mick into the massive lounge area and they both sat down on separate sofas. Mick looked over at Charles who was playing with the sleeves of his jumper. Charles nervously cleared his throat.

“So, you’re pregnant.” 

Mick nearly rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Charles. I am pregnant, we talked about this on the phone.” 

“What did you want to talk about though that I had to come over here?” Asked Charles, curiously.

Mick bit his lip and stayed silent for a moment. 

“Do you want to be a part of this baby’s life?” 

Charles’ eyes widened.

“Straight to the subject, Mick.” 

Mick glared at Charles.

“I’m being serious about this, Charles. I need to know because I still have to tell the team and if you want to be involved, then I have to keep you updated on everything.” He said, firmly.

Charles sighed.

“Mick, it’s a big commitment, a baby.” 

“I know and I’m sorry to be blunt about it but I need to know because I need to know what I’m doing.” Said Mick.

Charles stood up and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the room, refusing to look at Mick. The German stood up and walked towards Charles.

“We know when this happened, it was stupid not to think about protection but it’s done now. I started getting morning sickness not long after the race in Abu Dhabi. I took a test and it came back positive which is why I called you. Regardless of whether you want to be involved or not, this is still your child.” Said Mick.

Charles shook his head.

“I haven’t told Pierre, what do I do?” He asked, nervously.

“I can’t answer that question, Charles. I’m having this baby, you can be involved or you can stay away, that’s up to you. If you want to tell Pierre then fine but it’s not up to me to say anything.” Replied Mick, honestly.

Charles gazed into Mick’s eyes.

“Does your family know about the baby?” He asked.

“My mum knows because she caught me throwing up and I called my sister yesterday.” Responded Mick.

Charles sighed again.

“If I say yes, how will this work? I live in Monaco and you’re here.” 

“We can make it work, no one has to know that you’re the father. It’s up to you.” Said Mick.

“I want to try. I know it’s very sudden but I want to help out and be involved as much as I can.” Said Charles.

Mick smiled and hugged Charles. When they pulled away, they gazed into each other’s eyes. Charles cupped Mick’s cheek and the German rested his forehead against Charles’. Eventually, Charles dropped his hand and moved away from Mick, the German ignoring the fact that he wanted Charles to touch him again. 

“We’ll keep in touch.” Insisted Charles.

Mick could only nod as Charles smiled softly at him before he left the lounge and headed out of the house. They could make this work.

Charles immediately headed back to the airport and boarded a flight to Italy. He had decided that he wasn’t going to stay in Switzerland for long and that he would fly to Italy because that’s where his team was based. No one would be surprised if they saw him there even if it wasn’t very long until Christmas.

The Monegasque couldn’t work up the courage to tell Pierre what was going on. He couldn’t tell him that he had cheated on him with Mick, never mind the fact that he had got Mick pregnant. It had been a stupid one night stand. They bumped into one another after the race in Bahrain. Mick had won the F2 championship and Charles had crashed out of his race. They had gone back to Mick’s room and one thing led to another and alcohol was involved. It didn’t help that Charles and Pierre had had an argument not long before Charles met Mick. He had felt guilty especially when his boyfriend had apologised for the row before the race in Abu Dhabi. Charles had tried to forget about Mick, the German ignored him in Abu Dhabi but he couldn’t get Mick out of his head. He couldn’t ignore him now that Mick was pregnant with his child. 

He had no idea how he was going to visit Mick. The German had called him a couple of days before Christmas to let him know that he had called the team and that they were fine with the pregnancy. He hadn’t told anyone who the father was which made Charles very relieved. It meant that he could throw himself into the festivities and relax with his boyfriend. He was in his own little bubble of denial, believing that everything would be fine. 

Callum Ilott was announced as the driver who would replace Mick. Haas and F1 released a statement on social media that Mick would not be driving and it was put out in January. By this time, most of the drivers were training ahead of the season. Charles had not long come back from a gym session with Andrea when Pierre had shown him the statement on his phone.

“It’s a shame that Mick can’t race this year.” Said Pierre.

Charles just hummed.

He found himself in Switzerland after the pre-season testing which had taken place early in March ahead of the season opener which would commence a few weeks later. He was accompanying Mick to their first baby scan. It had been hard to get away from Bahrain, most drivers taking the decision to stay there after pre-season testing. Charles wasn’t sure how long he could carry on lying to Pierre. The months of January and February had passed with no issue as Charles carried on with training. Mick called or messaged him every couple of days to let him know how he was but there was nothing major going on that Charles would need to go to Switzerland for. Until the baby scan. 

Charles literally flew from Bahrain to Switzerland, even lying to Andrea about what he was doing but he hadn’t told anyone about the fact that he was the father of Mick’s baby. He had to get a taxi to Mick’s house like the last time he had flown to Switzerland. A couple of hours later, Charles found himself dozing off in the passenger seat whilst Mick drove to the hospital. 

“Hey, Charles. We’re here.”

The young Monegasque grunted as Mick shook his shoulder to wake him up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he looked over at Mick who was giving him a sympathetic look. 

“We’re at the hospital.”

Charles followed Mick into the building before they sat down as they waited for their turn. Mick could tell that Charles was nervous as he was jiggling his leg up and down.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes.” Insisted Charles.

Mick nodded and looked over at the reception desk for a moment. When he turned back to look at Charles, the Ferrari driver was frantically looking around the room and shifting nervously whenever someone walked past. It was clear that he didn’t want to be recognised and thankfully, there were very few people about.

“Will you chill out?” Asked Mick, impatiently.

Charles glared at him and sighed as he stared at the floor.

Thankfully for both Mick and Charles, Mick’s name was called and the two young men went into the room. Charles fidgeted on the seat as he watched the doctor spreading gel over Mick’s stomach. The doctor had acted as if he didn’t know who Charles was when he entered the room and yet Charles was still on edge. He relaxed slightly when the image of the baby came on the screen. Mick turned to look at him and they both smiled at each other. 

Charles was feeling better as they headed back to the car. He smiled at Mick who was clutching onto a picture of the scan. When they got into the car, Mick didn’t start the car up right away, just staring at the baby scan. 

“I can’t believe this is our baby.” Said Mick, softly.

Charles smiled.

“I wonder if they are a boy or girl.”

“A boy.” Said Mick, immediately.

“How do you know?” 

“I know.” Insisted Mick.

Charles just chuckled and smiled softly at Mick when the German turned to look at him.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Said Mick, gently.

Charles shook his head.

“I’m glad I could come.”

Charles wasn’t entirely sure who made the first move but it wasn’t long before he and Mick were kissing. Mick gently cupped Charles’ cheek and the young Monegasque relaxed into the kiss. When they eventually pulled away for air, they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Asked Mick.

Charles would blame his tired brain for saying yes.

Mick drove back to his house and it wasn’t long before the two drivers were cuddled up on the sofa with Charles’ arm around Mick as the German rested a hand over his small bump. 

“I wish you could stay here.” Said Mick, softly.

Charles sighed.

“You know I can’t.”

Mick moved so that Charles’ arm dropped from his shoulder as the German turned to look at Charles properly.

“Will you come to the rest of my baby scans if I give you the dates?” 

Charles knew that he was stepping into dangerous territory by saying yes but he wanted to support Mick and he wanted to be there for the baby.

In the end, Charles only ended up missing one baby scan because he was away at a race. He felt better knowing that Corinna was with Mick when he couldn’t be there. 

As the months grew on and it was getting closer to Mick’s due date, Charles found it difficult to continue lying to Pierre about what he was doing. Occasionally, he was going to see Mick after races and he used the excuse that he wanted to train in Switzerland. He would often sneak out to visit Mick so Andrea wouldn’t get suspicious. Pierre couldn’t understand why Charles insisted on going to Switzerland to train when he had no issues training in Monaco. Charles had insisted that he could go to Switzerland to train and then go onto Italy to work with the team at Maranello. He knew that Pierre was suspicious but he couldn’t say anything. He was aware that he would need to tell Pierre at some point. It would be better to do it before the baby was born but he knew it would break Pierre’s heart that his boyfriend had cheated on him and Charles couldn’t face seeing the heartbroken look on Pierre’s face. He would wait, for now.

One person that was definitely suspicious was Mick’s mum, Corinna. When Mick told her about the pregnancy, she had asked who the father was.

“I can’t tell you.” Said Mick, sadly.

Corinna wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. She had no idea if the father was planning on being involved or what was going on. She promised herself that she would help Mick as much as she could. If Mick wouldn’t tell her who the father of his child was, she wasn’t going to persist in asking him. 

She had her suspicions about Charles Leclerc who would turn up at the house and seemingly go to the scans with Mick. She said nothing to Mick about it, she would just ask him if Charles was going to the hospital with him. Her son would insist that Charles was just a friend and yet Corinna didn’t think her son and Charles were the best of friends but who was she to question it. On a few occasions, Charles would turn up to the house with presents for the baby and Corinna began to wonder if there was more to the situation.

Pierre chose to question Charles’ intentions to go to Switzerland when the season stopped for a break before it kicked off again after four weeks in Spa. He wanted to go on holiday and forget about driving for a while but Charles didn’t really want to go anywhere out of Europe. 

“What is going on with you?” Asked Pierre.

Charles couldn’t answer. Over the course of the past few months, he had been getting jumpy because he wanted to be by Mick’s side and he couldn’t. When he did spend time with the German, he didn’t want to leave. The more time Charles spent with Mick, the more his feelings developed and he began to question if he was doing the right thing. Pierre was starting to lose his patience with Charles and yet the Monegasque refused to tell him what was going on. He couldn’t tell Pierre that Mick was carrying his baby. 

Mick wouldn’t mention Pierre in front of Charles as he knew that he had to let Charles decide what he was doing. If Charles didn’t want to tell his boyfriend about the baby, it wasn’t Mick’s decision to challenge it. The first time he brought the Frenchman into conversation was when the baby kicked for the first time. Charles had visited after the race in Imola because he wasn’t sure how he was going to manage in between double headers. The two drivers were cuddled up on the sofa and suddenly, Mick shifted out of Charles’ grip and clutched at his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Charles, worriedly.

Mick couldn’t for a moment as he tried to get over the shock of what had just happened.

“Mick?”

The German looked up and smiled at him.

“The baby kicked.”

Charles smiled and hugged Mick tightly. He gently kissed Mick’s forehead before the German pulled away and grabbed Charles’ hand, letting him feel his stomach as the baby kicked again.

“Mick, that’s amazing!”

The German chuckled and let Charles keep his hand on his stomach as he leaned back against the sofa. 

A few moments later when both Mick and Charles had gotten over the feeling of their baby kicking, Mick decided to approach the subject he knew Charles was avoiding.

“Are you going to tell Pierre?” He asked.

Charles was silent as he thought about what to say.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled.

Mick shook his head.

“You’ll need to do it at some point, Charles. Whether or not you’re going to come and visit the baby, Pierre deserves to know.” 

“What, tell him that he’s a step-dad?” Asked Charles, sarcastically.

“No, the fact that you cheated on him and got me pregnant.” Snapped Mick.

The German shoved Charles away and stood up to pace around the room. Charles sighed and got up to walk towards Mick.

“I’m sorry.” Charles apologised.

Mick just stared at him and sighed. Charles wrapped his arms around the younger man and Mick swallowed thickly.

“You need to be careful, Charles. You’re dating Pierre, we can’t do anything.” 

The German knew that he was stepping into bad territory by inviting Charles to his house because he liked the Monegasque but he also knew that Charles was in a relationship. He didn’t want to ruin it but his feelings were getting stronger as he spent more time with Charles. He knew he had to be the one to hold back and keep Charles at a distance. It was proving difficult. 

Charles ended up going on holiday with Pierre in order to sooth his suspicions. It was now nearly a month until Mick was due to give birth and he wanted to be there for the German but Mick knew that Pierre would start asking more questions if he wasn’t already. Charles called Mick to talk about his argument with Pierre.

“I want to come to Switzerland but Pierre wants to go on holiday.” Said Charles.

“I suggest you go with him because he’s going to start asking more questions and if he isn’t already then there’s something wrong. Pierre has every right to be suspicious, Charles. I don’t know what you’re telling him when you come here but it was going to cause a problem at some point.” Replied Mick.

Charles ran a hand through his hair.

“Are you alright with me going on holiday?” He asked.

Mick shook his head fondly.

“Charles, I don’t control your life. If you want to go on holiday, I’m fine with that. Mum is here. I’ll be fine.” He insisted.

“I want to be there for the birth.” Said Charles, firmly.

Mick didn’t know what to say. This was the first time that the birth had been mentioned and it was possibly to do with the fact that Mick was due around the race in Monza. Whilst he wanted Charles to be there, he knew it would probably cause problems with his mum who had mentioned the birth a day ago. Mick was unsure of what to do and had told his mum he needed to think about it. 

“Charles, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“It’s my baby too, Mick.”

Mick closed his eyes in frustration before he opened them again.

“I know that but someone will probably see you in the hospital and what do I say to my mum, she was asking about the birth a week ago?”

Charles sighed.

“We’ll work it out.” Said Charles, softly.

Mick could only agree and once again insisted that Charles went on holiday with Pierre. 

The couple went to Dubai and all mentions of racing or Switzerland went out of their heads. They also spent time training ahead of the season re-starting. Charles was preparing himself, not just for Mick giving birth but for telling Pierre. He knew that he would have to tell Pierre before they went to Spa. He couldn’t just go and leave Pierre without explanation even if it had happened plenty of times before. This would be different because Mick would be giving birth and going home with a baby. They hadn’t discussed whether Mick would visit Monaco or whether Charles would spend more time in Switzerland. It had been avoided for now. 

In the end, Charles couldn’t tell Pierre because the Frenchman started an argument when Charles was about to sit down and explain things to his boyfriend. They were packing ahead of the triple header and Charles had been spending a lot of time on the phone messaging Mick. Pierre didn’t know that as Charles was trying to plan when he could visit Mick and the baby. He had been thinking that he wouldn’t make it for the birth as Mick was due on the weekend of the race in Monza so he was now assuming that he could just fly over after the race. 

“Are you going to help me pack or not?” Asked Pierre, frustrated.

Charles looked up from his phone.

“Yes.” He murmured.

“Well, you’ve been glued to that phone for days. I don’t know what’s so important.” 

Charles bit his lip as he tried to hold back on snapping at his boyfriend. 

“People sit on their phone for a reason, Pierre.” He said.

“Not when we have to pack.”

Charles refused to answer back and instead got to work on packing so he didn’t annoy his boyfriend further. 

He couldn’t tell his boyfriend about Mick and the baby before the season re-started, if Pierre took the news well, he wouldn’t drive well when they went back to racing. It wouldn’t be fair. He knew there was a voice in the back of his head telling him he should’ve told Pierre ages ago and now it was too late.

He called Mick the night before he flew out to Spa, ignoring the fact that Pierre had gone out on a run after another argument.

“We had an argument the other night because I was messaging you, he wasn’t happy that I was on the phone so much and we’ve not long argued. He found out that I changed my flight to go to Switzerland after the race in Monza rather than go back to Monaco. He’s asking questions.” 

Mick sighed on the other end of the phone.

“You have to be careful, Charles. I did say that Pierre would ask questions.”

Charles slumped onto his bed.

“I was going to tell him about you and the baby but then we just argued. I decided it’s probably not a good idea to do it now anyway because the season is going to restart again. It would just be a distraction.” He murmured.

“Charles, you’ve had time to tell him.”

“I know.” Said Charles, softly.

Pierre decided to make no comment to Charles as he boarded a flight back to Monaco after the race. Charles was left in the airport. He knew that if someone had caught him and Pierre boarding separate flights, questions would be asked. 

Charles knew that Mick hadn’t given birth when he flew on the plane and also when he landed. Mick had been messaging him a lot because he wanted the baby out of him. He kept complaining to Charles that the baby was now overdue. 

The Monegasque arrived in Switzerland late at night and immediately headed to Mick’s house and cuddled in bed with him as the German was sleeping. Charles literally woke up the next morning to Mick hitting his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he didn’t have time to complain about the rude awakening as Mick had tears in his eyes, clutching his stomach. He immediately sat up in bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m in labour.” 

Corinna drove Charles and Mick to the hospital. She decided to wait outside the room as she didn’t want to crowd her son and the German had a firm grip on Charles anyway. Whilst she had wanted to make a comment on why Charles needed to be there rather than her even though she was the child’s grandmother, she kept quiet. Mick hadn’t told her that Charles was the baby’s father. 

The hours stretched and Corinna had tears in her eyes when she heard the sound of a baby crying. Her grandchild was here.

Inside the room, Mick was sobbing as Charles gently kissed Mick’s hair. Eventually, the baby, a boy, was passed over to Mick. The German cradled his son in his arms and gently kissed the baby’s forehead as his cries soon died down. Charles sat beside Mick on the bed as they gazed down at the baby boy in Mick’s arms. 

The next day, Corinna and Charles took Mick and the baby home. Corinna left Mick and Charles to their own devices as they cuddled on the sofa, Mick sleepily leaning into Charles. 

“I have to go back to Monaco tonight.” Said Charles.

He didn’t want to go and Mick didn’t want to admit that he wanted Charles to stay.

“There’s something important I need to do.” Insisted Charles.

Mick was clueless as to why Charles needed to leave so soon after the birth of their son but he just nodded. 

Charles managed to book a flight home to Monaco for that night and it wasn’t long before he was standing in front of the door ready to leave as Mick stood in front of him. 

“Do you really have to go?” Questioned Mick.

Charles sighed.

“I need to see Pierre.”

“Noah was only born yesterday.” Said Mick, softly.

“I know.”

Mick and Charles just gazed into one another’s eyes. Charles took a step forward and cupped Mick’s cheek.

“I will be back.” Promised Charles.

Mick nodded and let Charles pull him into a soft kiss. They pulled apart when there was the sound of a car horn from outside. 

“I’ll be back.” Charles repeated.

Mick watched as Charles left the house and he closed the door. He turned around and swallowed nervously when he found his mum staring at him.

“What is going between you and Charles?” Asked Corinna, seriously.

“Charles is the father of my baby.” Replied Mick, honestly.

Corinna’s eyes widened. 

“He’s in a relationship with Pierre.” She pointed out.

“I know.”

“Mick!”

Noah began to cry from where he was lying in his Moses basket in the lounge. Mick looked towards the room before he looked at his mum.

“Mum, I know. Believe me, I know.” 

He left Corinna standing in the hallway as he went to go and check on his son.

Pierre was startled when he heard the key in the lock and Charles stepped into the apartment. He didn’t know why he was startled as Charles was the only other person who had a key to the apartment. 

“You’re back.” 

Charles nodded.

“We need to talk.”

Pierre didn’t know what to expect when Charles insisted that they had to go and sit down. Charles wanted to get this over with so he knew that he had to come out with it.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Pierre.

“You know that Mick has missed out on this season because he was pregnant?” 

“Yeah? What about it?”

“It’s my baby, I’m the father of Mick’s baby.” 

Pierre felt tears in his eyes.

“What?” 

Charles bit his lip.

“We had a one night stand in Bahrain, he told me after Abu Dhabi that he was pregnant and that it was my baby.” 

Pierre just stared at him.

“I’m so sorry.” Charles apologised.

Pierre scoffed.

“You’re sorry?”

Charles stared down at the floor.

“You’ve known for how long and you’re telling me now? You cheated on me and got him pregnant? Charles, how could you?”

Charles had been dreading this. Pierre was right, he could’ve said something ages ago and he didn’t. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising!” Snapped Pierre.

“I’m leaving.” 

Pierre glared at Charles.

“What?”

“It’s not working, Pierre. It’s over between us, if you want to leave that’s fine but I’m going back to Switzerland.” Said Charles.

“You’re going to Mick.” Stated Pierre.

Charles nodded.

Pierre scoffed again.

“Switzerland. I’m such an idiot, that’s why you kept going there, you were going to see Mick.”

Charles bit his lip.

“I’m sorry.”

Pierre shook his head as a few tears leaked out.

“You have no right to apologise. You’re an idiot and a liar.” 

Charles felt tears gather in his own eyes.

“Keep your apartment. I’m going to stay with my parents. I don’t want to stay here and be reminded of you.”

Pierre stood up from the sofa and started to walk out of the room.

“Pierre.”

The Frenchman turned around and picked up the mug that had been sitting on the coffee table beside the sofa. In a fit of rage, he threw it at the wall, leaving Charles shocked at the anger.

“Just fuck off, Charles.”

Charles watched as Pierre left the room and he sobbed. He heard a door bang shut and he sat with his head in his hands. 

He stayed with his mum that night. He grabbed everything that he could and took it to his mum’s house. His mum was furious with him when he sat down and told her everything. He told her about Mick and the baby as well as Pierre’s reaction.

"Are you stupid, Charles?" 

Charles nearly cringed at how loud his mum had shrieked when she questioned him. She gave him no sympathy whatsoever when he told her that Pierre had practically thrown a mug at him. 

"What do you expect? You cheated on him and you have a child with another person."

He struggled to sleep that night and booked the first flight back to Switzerland when he woke up. Pascale watched on as Charles fiddled around with his suitcase. 

"I'm sorry if I seemed harsh yesterday but Pierre is like a son to me and now that will be over. I just can't believe you could do this, Charles."

The young Monegasque sighed. 

"I've been really selfish, I know. I can't lie to Pierre anymore and I can't be with him."

"So, what are you doing?" Asked Pascale. 

"I'm going to Switzerland and then I'll fly out to Russia." Replied Charles. 

Pascale could only nod and she pulled her son into a hug then kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, darling."

"I love you too, mum. I'm sorry that I'm such a nightmare."

He nearly yelped when Pascale hit his arm. 

"Stop it."

Charles eventually left his mum's home and he found himself back in the airport again. As he sat on the plane to Switzerland, he began to think about what he was going to say to Mick. 

He rang the doorbell, luggage on the floor as he waited for an answer. He smiled when Mick opened the door. The German looked down at all the luggage then back up at Charles. 

"Charles?" 

"Hey."

Mick frowned. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I've decided I want to be with you."

"Excuse me?" Mick was confused. 

"When we spent time together when you were pregnant, all I could think about was you. All I could think about when I was back in Monaco was you. I realised that I couldn't be with Pierre anymore. That's why I went back home. I told him about you and the baby."

Mick's eyes widened. 

"We're no longer together."

Mick couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"You can have me if you want me, I can't be apart from you. I want to be with you and Noah."

"Are you sure?" Mick stuttered. 

Charles smiled. 

"I'm sure."

He chuckled as Mick launched himself into his arms. He tightened his grip for a moment before they pulled apart. 

"Come on, I'll give you a hand with your luggage." Said Mick. 

They managed to haul all of Charles' luggage into the hallway. Mick was going to suggest moving it upstairs until the sound of crying filtered through from the lounge. Charles was left standing on his own as Mick left to go and see Noah. When he eventually moved, he couldn't help but smile as Mick held Noah in his arms, pacing around the room. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Mick, careful of their son. They both gazed down at Noah who had his eyes closed, relaxing in Mick's arms. 

"I don't want to leave this again."


End file.
